Treading Along The Footsteps
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [Multichapter][Dialogue Experiment] A series of stories set in both the YuGiOh DM and DMGX eras centered around the phenomenon that is the King of Games.
1. Perspective 01 : Ryou

Treading Along The Footsteps

written by Shaun Garin

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters and Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters Generation Next is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Studio Dice. Part One of an undetermined amount of first person conversations.

Perspective 01 : Ryou

* * *

"Good day young man. Welcome to the store."

"Mmm... good day. I came to look at your stock today."

"It has been a long time since I've seen you around."

"Really? I had thought you had forgotten about me."

"Ah yes. It was like yesterday really. I remember when you came in the first time, looking for a pack of Duel Monster cards. You carefully selected a single pack from the wall, turning it over and then gave me five hundred yen for it. I gave you the change and you carefully opened the pack, like it was a sacred object. And your eyes lit up in delight when you found your first Cyber Dragon sitting in the pack, seemingly winking at you."

"You have a good memory sir. I came back because I felt that I had to visit another time."

"Your clothing suggests you just graduated from Duel Academia. Am I right?"

"Yes, I have left the island and now I am ready for the professional leagues."

"Aah, I see. A word of advice young man. Treat your cards with respect."

"The 'Heart of the Cards' you mean."

"Yes."

"I see. I guess that is why the King of Games is so successful. He treats the spirits with the respect they deserve."

"Very much so. Yugi is, special. It is his story now and nothing can take away the friendship that he shared. Here young man, I have something for you."

"It's... beautiful."

"Cyber End Dragon, Ultimate Rare, one of several printed but only this one have I saved for such a long time. It was saved for you."

"Me? Why me?"

"You look like you could use it. Cyber End Dragon is rare indeed, and an Ultimate Rare version is even rarer. But check the back of the card."

"To Marufuji Ryou. Never forget the people who care about you. Mutou Yugi. He knew I was coming?"

"My grandson is perceptive."

"So you are Mutou Sugoroku then."

"Guilty as charged."

"I see. Tell the King of Games thank you. And perhaps one day, I will be able to duel him."

"You can tell him that yourself. Look behind you."

* * *

Ryou turned to face the doorway where a figure stood. Dressed in a leather shirt with a buckle around his neck, Mutou Yugi smiled at him and to his surprise and shock, bowed. "Would you care for a duel?" he asked, his voice light.

A thrill raced through Marufuji Ryou's body as he smiled. Instantly, a Duel Disk was placed into his hands by Sugoroku who had anticipated this event. "I would be honored to duel you."

Yugi's smile erupted into a full wide grin that stretched from ear to ear. "All right! Lets go!"

Ryou smiled as he walked out after Yugi. _Judai, I see why you want to be the King of Games. Mutou Yugi isn't tall, or imposing, but he is regal. And he makes you feel... like you have just come home._

"DUEL!"


	2. Perspective 02 : Sho

Treading Along The Footsteps

written by Shaun Garin

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters and Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters Generation Next is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Studio Dice. Part One of an undetermined amount of first person conversations.

Perspective 02 : Sho

* * *

"Hey kid, you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I'm just going."

"Naw, you don't have to move."

"Oh. Okay."

"You duel?"

"Um, yeah. Well, I did, but I'm thinking of quitting."

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"My brother. He told me that I have to learn how to play the game. And because of that, he sealed one of my cards away."

"... I see."

"No, he's not a mean guy or anything but I don't get what he meant by knowing how to play the card rather than knowing... well, it didn't make sense anyhow."

"..."

"Sorry for bothering you mister."

"Naw, that's okay. I have a sister, about a couple of years over your age. She's a strong kid, and I'm teaching her how to duel."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And you know what I tell her what dueling is all about?"

"No, what?"

* * *

Sho gasped as he finally looked up into the face of the person who had sat beside him. A grinning blonde man dressed in a blue shirt and faded jeans grinned down at him. "I told her, that whenever you think you can't do it, believe in yourself and trust in the Heart of the Cards. A deck isn't just for fun, it's about your very soul. The being of being a duelist. That is what makes this game so much fun. If you put everything into your being, you can come out on top. Never sacrifice your skill for the chance to win."

"I guess that makes sense. But you're Jounouchi Katsuya aren't you?"

Jounouchi grinned. "Yeah. What's your name kid?"

"Marufuji Sho. Nice to meet you. Are you waiting for someone?"

"Heh, I'm waiting for Shizuka, she's my little sister. In fact, there she is now."

Sho looked up and saw a brown haired girl who looked very much like her older brother. Jounouchi grinned and then said, "Hey, here, I want you to have this. It might come in handy some day."

Handing Sho a card, he got up, dusted his pants off and ran off with a call of "Later kiddo!"

Sho looked at the brother and sister team and then at the card. Shield Crush. Appropriate. Jounouchi helped him break some of the self-doubt he carried.

With a lighter heart, Sho got up to head back home. Ryou would be worried.


	3. Perspective 03 : Fubuki

Treading Along The Footsteps

written by Shaun Garin

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters and Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters Generation Next is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Studio Dice. Part One of an undetermined amount of first person conversations.

Perspectives 03 : Fubuki

* * *

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm just wandering around. Wanted to check this place out. Before I went back to Duel Academia."

"Ah. Normally we'd chase off loiterers but you look like a Duelist anyhow."

"Heh. You're pretty perceptive for a kid."

"You might know my brother then. The only man who has earned the right to be known as the rival of the King of Games."

"You mean, Kaiba Seto. So you must be Kaiba Mokuba."

"Yeah. I noticed you're staring at the picture of the Blue Eyes."

"Yeah, but who's the girl in the background? I'm unfamiliar with her. Is she a Duelist?"

"More like an echo."

"Heh. You have cryptic ways of talking there Mokuba, er, I mean Kaiba-san."

"No Kaiba-san for me. Every time someone calls me that, I keep looking over my shoulder for my big brother."

"Aah."

* * *

The elevator came to a halt as the bell above it dinged, discharging its occupant. A calm looking young man walked out and looked over to where Mokuba and Fubuki stood. "Mokuba," he greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is... um," said Mokuba, trailing off as Fubuki walked forward and held out his hand.

"Tenjyoin Fubuki, nice to meet you Kaiba-san."

"Feh, don't call me that," snapped Seto. "It makes me look over my shoulder for the old man. So, you look like that kid who vanished on Duel Academia a few years back."

"Yes sir," said Fubuki. "You know of me?"

Seto smirked. "I funded the building of it with the approval of the chairman. I'd think I'd know what would be happening at that school. So, you Duel?"

Fubuki knew a challenge when he heard one and Mokuba helped unlock Seto's case. "Yes sir."

"Then lets see how you fare."

Fubuki's face split in a wide grin. "Yes sir!" he proclaimed and with a jaunty expression and quirky step in his pace, he sat down across from Seto, digging out his deck.


	4. Perspective 04 : Daitokuji

Treading Along The Footsteps

written by Shaun Garin

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters and Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters Generation Next is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Studio Dice. Part One of an undetermined amount of first person conversations.

Perspectives 04 : Daitokuji

* * *

"This is new."

"Oh, hello there."

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry but I didn't expect to end up here. Where exactly IS here anyhow?"

"You are in the Underworld, a resting place of souls. It is eternal peace and happiness with the ones you lost."

"Ah, I see. You look like royalty. Egyptian, possibly just before or after the reformation of Lower and Upper Egypt. Am I right?"

"You seem knowledgeable. Yes, I am royalty, but not in the way that people thought me to be. My cousin is the one who was royalty, not I."

"You carry yourself in a regal manner. So I thought I'd ask."

"Hmph, are all of the newest souls so cocky? And may I ask your name?"

"Ah, I am Daitokuji. And you are?"

"I am Priest Seto, cousin of Atemu. And I served under him, till I became ruler of the country in his steed."

"So you are the one who served the Nameless Pharoah."

"Indeed."

* * *

Daitokuji smiled serenely at the young man who was dressed in blue and gold and fine white linen. The young man bore the sharp resemblance to the head of Kaiba Corporation but obviously his blood ran through the CEO. Not a true reincarnation such as the Nameless Pharoah had been known to have, but rather an extention of the soul. It said that people were found in all sorts of places, and Egypt was definitely his own domain.

"I am curious however," said Seto as he pulled up a chair in the lush surroundings of the Underworld. "How did a man like you reach here? Most go to another level of the Underworld. This is usually reserved for heroes and there have not been one for such a long time."

Daitokuji smiled and answered. "I believe, I was a hero. Just before I died."

"I see." A rustle in the ferns covering the door made the pair look up as a harried dog headed man walked in, carrying with him a PDA in his hands and tapping at it. "What is the matter Lord Anubis?" Seto asked.

"Big problem here Seto," said Anubis. "Daitokuji isn't supposed to be here. Not yet anyhow. We'll send him back up but he'll be back here later on."

"Sounds reasonable," said Daitokuji. "Sorry I have to cut this conversation short."

"Not at all," said Seto. "I will be awaiting your return."

The professor bowed and in a flash of light, floated upwards into the sky.


	5. Perspective 05 : Hayato

Treading Along The Footsteps

written by Shaun Garin

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters and Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters Generation Next is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Studio Dice. Part Five of an undetermined amount of first person conversations.

* * *

Perspectives 05 : Hayato

"Sir! Thank you for seeing me!"

"Come now, there's no problem with formalities Hayato-boy. Please, have a seat."

"I have to say it's a real honour to work with you Pegasus-sama."

"Oh please, call me Pegasus. There's no need for honorifics."

"Er, yes, thank you Pegasus."

"I was most impressed with your artwork Hayato-boy which is why I wished to hire you on the internship. I trust you have some ideas regarding koalas?"

"Yes sir, koala cards are my favourite! They remind of my trip to Australia."

"Good good! I like your enthusiasm Hayato-boy. But I was just thinking; there is something on your mind is there not?"

"Er…"

"Don't worry, I'm not a mind reader… well, not any more anyhow. But I can see when someone is worried."

"It's just nerves Pegasus. I'm just overwhelmed to work with you."

* * *

Pegasus smiled as he leaned back in his chair in his desk at Industrial Illusions. The warm leather reflected the morning sunlight and Hayato was surprised to see that the man was at total peace with himself. "You know…" he said quietly, "I had a dream once, and I gave it up for the sake of others. Would you give up everything to let others dream your dream?"

Hayato took a breath and replied. "Yes sir, I would. Except that the dreams that people have, are the same as mine. I won't let you down sir."

Pegasus' serene expression split into a wide jovial grin as he threw his arms out in a grand gesture. "Good, good! I like the way you think Hayato-boy! Lets get you settled in and oh, I'm certain an advance is needed so that you can get your apartment settled. It's good to have you on staff Hayato-boy. I expect great things from you and Death Koala."

Hayato blinked, Pegasus and he shook and Death Koala smiled, munching on eucalyptus leaves.


	6. Perspective 06 : Chronos

Treading Along The Footsteps

written by Shaun Garin

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters and Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters Generation Next is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Studio Dice. Part Six of an undetermined amount of first person conversations.

Perspectives 06 : Chronos

* * *

"Hello?"

_Why hello there! And are we feeling good today?_

"You really should tell me when you're about to call you know, Siegfried."

_But that would change our dynamics, Herr Chronos. And we know how much we love to annoy each other, right?_

"All the time. So why the sudden phone call? Afraid your rival would get old and withered here at Duel Academia?"

_Mmm, sometimes. I often wonder if you get enough practice there, Herr Chronos. After all, it is not every day that word reaches me that someone beat your Medieval Darkness Deck for entry into Duel Academia._

"Yuki Judai is a special boy."

_I'll bet, for someone to defeat a legendary duellist who has a similar reputation along with the big names. Katsuya Jounouchi, Kaiba Seto… Mutou Yugi…_

"It was that type of reasoning that nearly drove me mad every time Judai defeated one of my traps."

_Yes I know. Pity. Perhaps I should really take up that teaching position Sameshima offered me. I hear Daitokuji passed away._

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

* * *

"In any case," said Siegfried Von Schroeder, stepping into the office of Sameshima, Headmaster of Duel Academia and surprising Chronos, "I was wondering if you needed some time off."

Chronos chuckled and hung up his own phone. "I should have realized you were calling me from a cellular phone, Siegfried. The reception here in Duel Academia has a little pop after someone speaks. Must be all of the magical residue."

"I noticed," said Siegfried, his eyes dancing with possibilities. "After my defeat at the hands of Herr Kaiba and my brothers defeat at the hands of Mutou Yugi, I was beginning to wonder where this game came from."

"Obviously you did not come to chit chat," said Chronos, leaning back in Sameshima's chair. "Come to annoy me today? Sorry but Napoleon did that this morning."

Siegfried chuckled and swept his hair back. "Can't a friend visit a friend? Come on Chronos, I think the card shop has those strange buns on for sale tonight."

Chronos gave his pink haired friend a look as he got up from his chair and smoothed out his ruffled blue jacket. "Since when did you gamble on mystery meat?"

Siegfried chuckled as the pair headed out the room, Chronos pausing the lock the door. "Perhaps these days, I like to take a chance. After all Herr Chronos, isn't that what life is all about?"

"Indeed."


End file.
